Just Maybe
by Pete Campbell's Mistress
Summary: The season 2 finale from Jonah's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm re-writing a little of Wade's background as well as Jonah's to make this make sense J Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognizable icons of Hart of Dixie.

Chapter 1:

_Franko's Diner_

"I will never forgive you for ruining our business over this wild goose chase!" Lemon Breeland's unmistakable high-pitched voice pierced through the diner. Jonah Breeland looked up from where he stood waiting for Zoe Hart. He scanned the thin crowd looking for the electric blonde hair of his cousin. He met her eyes just as she spotted him.

"Lemon?" Jonah asked, still astonished to be running into his cousin in this out-of-the-way diner.

"Jonah? What are you doing here?" Lemon asked equally astonished. She had no fathomable idea as to why her cousin would be here.

"Long story," Jonah answered while hugging Lemon, "You want some pie?" He was at a loss for words. He knew that in a few short moments Zoe would emerge from the restroom and the situation had the high probability of exploding.

"Oh, thank heavens you are here! I have been in a horror movie that never ends and keeps spawning sequels," Lemon stated exasperatingly. Jonah could easily guess she was agitated with Wade Kinsella who stood a few feet behind her looking uncomfortable. Wade and Jonah knew each other from competitive sports in high school. Unlike George Tucker, Jonah had a pretty decent relationship with Wade. The understood each other. Jonah was all too familiar with the family drama associated with an absentee parent. Though Jonah never had to deal with his remaining parent suffering through substance abuse issues, his mom had to work two jobs to keep up appearances that they still had money after his father left them. With his mom always at work, Jonah spent most of his time at his favorite uncle's house. And so, he became accustomed to Lemon's outbursts.

At that moment, Zoe chose to exit the restroom and join the group. She was waving her arms around frantically, and she looked….well, Jonah had to admit she looked adorable.

"Oh, my!" Lemon stated as soon as she noticed the tiny doctor.

Wade looked both thankful and terrified, but he waved and attempted a meek, "Hey, doc." Jonah took particular notice of Wade's reaction and watched him with interest. He knew from town gossip and short exchanges with Zoe that she had a past with Wade. Jonah was under the impression that their breakup was some time ago and that both parties were already on the mend. Perhaps he was wrong.

"Wade? Lemon?" Zoe looked confused and extremely thrown off, "If you guys need to use the restroom, they are out of towels." Jonah smirked at her comment. He enjoyed the way Zoe spat out the strangest things when she was thrown off kilter. It was cute and rather endearing trait.

Wade sputtered, but smiled as charmingly as he could. Jonah recognized the move. It was a move he used many times before with women he didn't expect to run into after a night (or two or three) of fun. However, Wade appeared to be genuine. He _was _trying to charm her. A weird flutter stirred in Jonah's abdomen. He brushed it off and refocused on the scene in front of him.

"Can we go outside and talk?" Wade half stuttered. Zoe simply nodded and followed Wade out the door.

Jonah motioned to a nearby table and Lemon nodded heavily, as if the act of sitting was a chore. Jonah flagged down the waitress and ordered two slices of the pie on special. The waitress was a pudgy woman in her 50s who barely looked at the two of them as she took their order and disappeared. Jonah couldn't help but watch Zoe and Wade as they walked down the dusty path that wound around the diner and into a nearby horse pasture. Lemon either didn't care or didn't notice that Jonah had barely spoken since the other two left. After what felt like an eternity, Jonah couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What's going on with those two?" Jonah asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, I don't know. Wade is going to declare his love or something." Lemon was still annoyed with Wade, that much was evident. Jonah wondered how much he could push this. Never being one to back down easily he decided to push forward.

"Interesting. How do you think that is going to go?" he speculated.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Lemon's eyes widened and she stuck her fork at him accusatorily, "Jonah Breeland you better promise me you are not in love with Zoe Hart!" Her blue eyes were on fire, and she was adamant in her command.

"Of course not. I don't do love," Jonah brushed off her comment. There was no way he was in love with Zoe Hart, right? No, impossible. He was Jonah Breeland-ultimate lady aficionado. Still…just in case, he ventured further, "But I can't say the tiny doctor doesn't intrigue me. "

Lemon flopped back into her booth giving up on the men she was currently surrounded by, while Jonah simply scoffed. He wasn't 100% sure what had prompted him to be so honest with his cousin, but he was glad he had. Even if she was annoyed with him now, Lemon would always be on his side. And, given the fact that every single guy in his age range was interested in Dr. Hart, he could use all the allies he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm re-writing a little of Wade's background as well as Jonah's to make this make sense! Also, I am adding in a scene here I felt like we were missing from the finale. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognizable icons of Hart of Dixie.

_Plane_

Zoe had been rather quiet in the car on the way back to the airport. Jonah tried a few times to start a conversation, but Zoe either cut him off with a dismissive look or was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear him. Jonah was a tad frustrated. He had a nagging desire to help her erase the frown lines on her forehead. He actually wanted to _listen_ to her. He wasn't sure how to process that one.

The only women he had ever wanted to listen to were his mom, Lemon, and Magnolia. Given the rather large age difference between himself and Magnolia, most of her childhood was spent with Jonah listening to her spin him tales of far away places, fairy princesses, and designer clothing. Listening to his mom was a no-brainer. When she would drag herself into their lavish southern home after working a double shift (days were spent working as a secretary for a local lawyer and nights were spent working as an in home tutor in a tutoring center a little ways out of town), Jonah would rush to heat her up some dinner or listen to her tell him about the trials and tribulations of the day. Listening to Lemon was always hardest. Given their closeness in age, Jonah and Lemon shared many circles of friends. And Lemon, well, she was always very Lemon. They had been in countless fights over the years when Lemon would go on a tirade about….headbands or potlucks or dresses or whatever else she felt might end the world if it wasn't exactly right. Plus, Lemon had been dating Mr. Golden Boy George Tucker most of their formative years. Jonah and George never saw eye to eye on anything. George followed a strict set of rules his parents bestowed on him of how southern gentleman should act and Lemon ate it up. Jonah preferred to live outside the tightly rigid box that was the old south. When it came time to graduate high school and explore the world outside of small town Alabama, Jonah applied anywhere and everywhere big city. What surprised him most was that George Tucker had done the same. The only day Jonah had any respect for George Tucker was the day he announced he would be heading to New York for law school. Jonah had already committed himself to a school in Denver that had all but promised him a spot in their medical program if he kept a 3.0 GPA in his undergrad. But even after eight years away in school, and another two in his first residency, Jonah still found he had no love for George Tucker and was glad his favorite cousin had gotten herself out of that trap.

Before he knew it, Jonah and Zoe were at the airport, checking their luggage, and scrambling through security to make their flight. As they sat down waiting for take off, Jonah couldn't take it any longer. "Look," he said gruffly, "I know that there's probably a million things going through your mind right now, but you gotta relax, doc."

"Easy for you to say, Jonah. Just be quiet until we reach New York, okay?" Zoe answered him stubbornly.

"I didn't mean to upset you earlier when I suggested you stay in New York all summer. I just think it will help you get back to your roots. You know, your wild child days?" Jonah cracked his most charming smile, and when he saw her fighting to hide a smile, he crooned, "Hot child in the city!"

Zoe giggled and slapped him on his bicep, "Seriously Jonah, I know you want to help, but right now, I don't need a white knight. I need a bottle of wine and a good night's sleep."

Jonah smiled and tousled her hair. Zoe looked annoyed, but she said nothing. She simply put in her headphones and opened her book. For his part, Jonah tried to get his fingertips to stop tingling. Her hair was soft and his fingers glided effortlessly through her long locks. He wondered if his fingers smelled like lavender, but he restrained himself from finding out for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm re-writing a little of Wade's background as well as Jonah's to make this make sense :) I've also extended scenes. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognizable icons of Hart of Dixie.

* * *

_Wedding _

"Hey," Jonah attempted in a small voice as he walked into the lavish hotel lobby where the reception of two prominent New York doctors was taking place. He was taking a big risk by showing up here unannounced, but he figured it was worth a shot. Jonah had only been in New York a short while at his new residency before he was called back to Bluebell to attend to his ailing Uncle Brick, so his list of New York friends was rather miniscule. The worst Zoe could do was kick him out.

"Jonah. What are you doing here?" Zoe looked genuinely surprised to see him there.

"I didn't want you to spend your first night in New York alone. At the single's table," Jonah ventured with a smile. He had to admit, she looked radiant, even though her heart was obviously still aching. He had caught her looking at her phone as he walked in. It appeared she was doing the infamous "should I? shouldn't I?" dance. Jonah knew that Zoe's dance was a little more tango and a little less waltz considering her wavering mind had two men to consider texting or calling in this moment of probable weakness.

"Fine. You can go with me to this wedding. If you can do it without talking," Zoe was being stern and almost everything about her face meant business. Almost. Her eyes gave a very small thank you.

"So, what, I'm a mute?" Jonah teased, glad to have been given a chance.

Zoe nodded approvingly.

"Like I lost my tongue in an accident?" Jonah furthered. Her worry lines were starting to ease, and if it meant that was at his personal expense, he would keep at it. Who was he? When did he start caring about women?

"Perfect!" Zoe exclaimed all sass.

Jonah nodded already in character.

"You first," Zoe motioned for him to enter the dining room.

She took a few seconds to follow him. And when she did, true to form, she paraded him around to meet her parents' friends, always adding that he had laryngitis. He stood beside her through cocktail observing her in her old habitat. She had long ago perfected what it meant to be the child of two prominent New Yorkers. She laughed easily at jokes made about Alabama and the south and always implied without stating outright that she would be moving back to New York soon. She reminisced with girls who looked about her age, and inquired after siblings and loved ones. Whenever anyone's remarks were just too sharp or snobby, Zoe would excuse them from the conversation, swap her empty champagne flute her a full one off one of the servers platters, and move them to a new area.

Watching her eat was a force of nature. For someone so small, she could pack it away! No doubt, all the booze she had consumed already fueled her need to eat and clear some of the fogginess from her brain. Once the surf 'n turf dinner was cleared and the cake passed out, he caught the look in her eye again. As if she had forgotten he was there, she stared forlornly at her clutch purse (what? Lemon made him learn about accessories in high school) and pulled out her cell phone. Before he could stop himself, Jonah reached out his hand and covered her own. She looked at him questioningly, but he simply nodded no and pointed to the first dance.

The new mister and missus whoever were gliding across the floor ballroom style all smiles. The notes to "Clair de Lune" by Debussy floated through the air and Jonah thought it an odd choice for a first dance. Zoe's eyes brimmed over with tears and she quickly jumped from her seat and headed toward the restrooms. Not sure what to do, Jonah followed her.

"Just…just…don't. Okay?" Zoe managed to choke out between sobs.

Jonah opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what was appropriate here. He knew one of his token thinly veiled sex comments would do no good here, and he was only accustomed to comforting Lemon and Magnolia, both of whom preferred the hands off approach. So he took a risk, because he was Jonah freaking Breeland, because he could, because he was in a city of millions and if she rejected him, he could disappear.

Jonah stepped forward, wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulled her close, and grasped her right hand in his. Her body went rigid the moment he touched her and her right hand was still fisted when he grabbed it. He ignored her body language and wrapped his large hand around her fist and began rocking them to the rhythm of the classical music.

Zoe collapsed and cried all of the tears she had been holding in since Wade Kinsella told her he loved her, and maybe even farther back than that. She cried for poor timing with George Tucker. She cried for unintentionally being the reason for Lemon's broken heart (because for better or worse she had formed a tentative acquaintanceship with the girl). She cried for the father she never knew and the rough patches with the one she did have. She cried for Brick's sickness and his steady recovery. She cried for being here with a man she barely trusted. She cried for all of it and then some.

Jonah listened and rocked her in time with the music. This was a kind of listening he was unfamiliar with, and lord help him, but the smell of her hair and feeling of her small body encased in his was almost too much.

When the song ended, she looked up bleary eyed, whispered, "Thank you," and exited the ballroom, hailing a cab as she walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: A big thank you to all of the people who have taken the time to review this story or follow it! I appreciate you! There will likely only be one or two more chapters after this. The story will conclude before the new season starts in the timeline of the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognizable icons of Hart of Dixie.

* * *

_Central Park _

Jonah Breeland stretched on of the benches in a part of the park named Strawberry Fields. A little ways down the path, tourists stopped to take photos of the mosaic with the word "imagine" etched in the middle, the monument to John Lennon. Jonah was gearing up for a five-mile run, give or take how much energy he had. He had taken to running as a way to relieve stress and keep in shape. Plus, it gave him a chance to check out the local hotties. And while he had offers for more than a few women to spend some "quality" time with him, he had passed on all accounts.

He began his run with a brisk jog down to the areas of the park more commonly frequented by runners. As always, he scanned the crowds looking for that one familiar face. He knew Zoe was incredibly busy with her summer rotation at her old hospital, but a little birdy had told him she sometimes ran in the park at dusk. Okay, so maybe it was a slight exaggeration to say a little birdy told him.

After the wedding, Zoe had made no effort to contact him. No texts. No calls. No Facebook friend requests. After two weeks of radio silence, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to know. What exactly he had to know, he wasn't sure, but he had to know…something. So, he had called Lemon relentlessly until she finally gave up the name of the hospital Zoe was working for over the summer. This, in itself, was no small feat as Lemon had to ask her father for the information. Lemon was clear that both she and Uncle Brick were steadfastly against a union of the Harts and Breelands of _any _kind, but Lemon couldn't handle the incessant calls anymore. After securing the name of the hospital Zoe was working at, he began asking around at his own hospital to see if anyone had a connection over there. It took him another week to find a rather short and somewhat pudgy nurse name Linda who knew the head nurse at Zoe's hospital. Linda wasn't a fool. Though ten years his senior, she still insisted on a little wining and dining before she made a call to find out when Dr. Hart was working. And so, after the longest date of his life, Jonah finally managed to secure Zoe's work schedule as well as a bonus tidbit on how she filled her free time.

And as luck would have it, after just over a month of not seeing or speaking to one another, as Jonah was just hitting his stride, he spotted her about a half mile farther down the path, headphones in and jogging at a somewhat lazy pace. Panic flooded him. He wasn't sure what to do now. He sped up and started jogging along side her. Zoe remained blissfully oblivious for a minute or two until the presence next to her could no longer be ignored. She looked to her left and tripped upon recognizing him. She fell flat on her backside and sputtered. Jonah slowed down, turned around and offered her his hand, "Need some help?"

"Jonah? What are you doing here? How do you keep showing up in places I least expect? Are you _stalking _me?" Zoe was all agitation and a wounded ego. And as an added bonus, she was rubbing her ankle.

Ignoring all her questions, he asked his own: "Want me to take a look at that? I am a doctor."

Zoe scowled, but let him. And like magic, the second his large hands touched her slightly swollen, yet still petite ankle he felt electricity flow through his veins. She winced when he pushed on her ankle and smack his bicep yelling, "Ow!" at him out of anger more than pain.

"I think you'll live Dr. Hart," Jonah smiled his million dollar smile. She stood gingerly on her feet and tested out her ankle.

"Seriously, Jonah, there are _millions_ of people in this city. How do I keep bumping into you?" Zoe was putting pressure on her foot, and smiled noticing his assessment was correct.

"Good luck?" he tried hoping she would drop it.

"Hardly," she muttered.

"When did you take up running?" he asked trying to pull them out of this tense conversation.

"When I got back to New York. I used to run with my ex-boyfriend in med school. I wasn't half bad, but then we broke up and I started rotations and life got complicated and…why am I telling you all of this?" she questioned him.

Jonah smiled his most charming smile, "Because I am irresistible. It's science. I'm surprised you were able to hold off so long."

Zoe surprised him and laughed: "Alright, Breeland, what do I have to do to keep you off my running path the rest of this summer?"

"Hmmmm, I do love this path and dusk is the perfect time to run…a date," Jonah smiled genuinely this time.

"No. Hard pass on that one," Zoe replied, all the humor of the previous conversation gone. She started to shift her feet and look down the path as if she might take off at any moment.

"Okay, not a date. How about two friends from a small town in the bog city catch some NY pizza?" Jonah tried again.

"Friends?" Zoe questioned.

"Zoe, we have saved multiple lives together. Like it or not, we're friends," Jonah lost the humor in his voice too, which surprised Zoe. Jonah hated that she didn't think of them as friends. And maybe he was too harsh with her, but he wanted to be clear.

"Friends can catch up," Zoe agreed after mulling it over for a few moments, "Text me the details." And just like that, she was gone down the path.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm re-writing a little of Wade's background as well as Jonah's to make this make sense! I added this scene and I will add one more for the final chapter! Thanks to all reviewers and followers :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognizable icons of Hart of Dixie.

* * *

_John's Pizzeria- Midtown _

Jonah Breeland sauntered into John's Pizzeria, an old church converted into a pizza place, in Midtown a week after his run-in with Zoe in the park. He had on his best I'm-not-trying-to-impress-you-yes-I-am outfit and his usual confident smile. He spotted Zoe immediately when he walked in. She was sitting at the bar in a pair of designer jeans and a loose sheer blouse with a white tank top underneath. Her sky-high heels clinked against the barstool she sat on and her eyes were slightly glazed over. She was spinning her cell phone on the bar top.

"Hey," Jonah greeted with a wide smile when he walked up.

"Heyyyy," Zoe smiled awkwardly back, "I got offffff work early. And…I came here. And I did something stuuupid."

Jonah took the seat next to her and waved the bartender down. He ordered a Coors Light and waited patiently for Zoe to continue. When it became apparent she had forgotten he was there, he waved in front of her and she looked back up surprised to see him again.

"Hey! Jonah! I did something bad," she smiled, which turned into a frown.

Jonah slowly sipped his beer and motioned for her to continue. Zoe took a deep breathe and went on, "I was sitting here…right here on this chair. And I (hiccup) I heard this song. You know, the song. The song that reminds me of him." Zoe searched his face for recognition. When she saw he was lost, she added, "The Lillianne song."

And just like that, all of the wind was knocked out of Jonah's chest. His heart constricted and he near-whispered, "Wade?"

"Yes," Zoe's voice wobbled as she answered, "_Waaaaade_. He loves me, you know?"

Jonah shifted uncomfortably on the barstool. This was not going according to plan. The plan was to come to the restaurant, regale her with tales of his small town boy in a big city life, get her to open up about being back in her home town, and if he was lucky get her to agree to go for drinks after dinner where he could sneak a goodnight kiss. The plan _was not_ to be her girlfriend.

Jonah took another long, slow swig from his beer. If he was going to do this, he needed to be drunk: "He loves you?"

Zoe nodded vigorously and nearly fell off her stool. A white wine glass seemed to appear out of nowhere, and she took a swig before continuing, "Told me so in that dinner. The one with Lemon? So I heard the him song and I called. And a she answered." Zoe could no longer keep the tears from falling and they fell gracefully down her face.

Jonah was unsure what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of, he was sarcastic: "Well _that's _shocking."

Zoe's face snapped back toward him and her eyes narrowed: "Screw you, Jonah Breeland. What do youuuu know? Like you feel love."

It was Jonah's turn to be offended. Could she honestly think that of him? Could she really believe he was incapable of love? "Well Dr. Hart, your words do pierce," he managed to keep his tone comical.

She didn't seem to notice his tone because she looked at him curiously and then said, "I mean. Your one of thooooose guys. Love 'em and leave 'em."

"I suppose you think you've got me all figured out," he jested.

"I have exaaaactly as much of you figured out as I want to figure out," she stated sternly then drained her wine glass. "And I know, you, sir, are a sooouthern gentleman. So walk me home."

Jonah tossed a few bills on the bar and begrudgingly helped Zoe off her stool. She wobbled on her heels, but managed a mostly straight line out the door. She walked close to him in a slow zig-zagging line. Occasionally she hiccupped, and she always brushed his hand off when he would try to place it on the small of her back to help guide her. They arrived at her building and Jonah was stunned at the sheer chic magnificence of it. There was even a water fountain in the lobby. And the two minutes he took his eyes off of her was long enough for her to trip over her own high heel and fall into said water fountain.

The shock of the cold water must have sobered her up a bit because her eyes looked totally focused when she found his eyes and screamed, "JONAH!"

He rushed over and helped her out of the fountain. And, he was a guy, so he couldn't help but look at the…interesting display her wet short now afforded him. Zoe immediately noticed and punched him in the bicep. He shrugged and smirked. "I think I got it from here," she stated tersely.

"Oh no, as you pointed out Dr. Hart, I am a southern gentleman. I will make sure to walk you all the way to the door," Jonah smiled wide.

"Fine," Zoe gritted through her teeth.

They walked to the elevator in silence, and when they got to her door, she turned and made eye contact with him and spoke slowly and clearly, "The thing is Jonah, no matter who that girl was on the other end of the phone. I still love him. I just need to find a way to tell him," and then she walked in and shut the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm re-writing a little of Wade's background as well as Jonah's to make this make sense! This will be the final chapter, so thank you for everyone who stuck around this long! Thanks for all the followers and reviewers! I am also thinking of doing this story from Zoe's perspective and Wade's. Let me know if there is interest!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or recognizable icons of Hart of Dixie.

_Central Park_

Jonah Breeland was stretching on his favorite bench near Strawberry Fields gearing up for an 8 mile run. He wanted to make today count. The harder he could push himself on this particular run, the better. He slipped the band with his iPhone on his bicep and opened his "angry" playlist.

As the opening chords to "Seven Nation Army" by the White Stripes bumped through his ear canal, he started jogging down through the park to the runners' path. With each echoing bass chord, Jonah ran a little faster. A little harder. A little stronger.

To be blunt: he couldn't fucking believe it. Honestly. For the first time in his adult life, Jonah had allowed himself to feel for a woman and she picked _Wade FREAKING Kinsella_. She loved him. **Loved **him. She loved Wade-I-screw-everything-that-walks-Kinsella. The thought was absolutely infuriating.

Jonah pushed himself until the air burned in his lungs and fire swam in his veins, and then he pushed himself harder. By the time he finished running it was dark and he'd run almost ten miles at his personal best. He stopped by the pond and stretched in the cool grass. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to lay back with his eyes closed and simply breathe. He heard all the sounds of the busy city surround him, and for the first time in memory, he longed for the sounds of a small town in Alabama.

He was so lost in thought he missed the sounds of a small jogger coming up beside him. The petite person flopped down next to him and sat there breathing for a few moments before she spoke, "I know I don't actually owe you an explanation, but I feel like I should give you one."

"Dr. Hart, you made it perfectly clear that you owe me nothing," Jonah breathed out without opening his eyes.

"Jonah, I have been terrible to you without ever even trying. I'm-," Zoe paused and he looked at her for the first time, "I'm not so good at the feelings. It took me over a year to realize I had feelings for Wade, and I had to be told by numerous other people that my feelings existed. I suppose I could blame it on my parents, ya know child of divorce, not enough love, and all that? But the truth is, I'm scared of losing control." Zoe paused again and finally made eye contact with him. Her breathe was shaky as she continued, "Wade broke my heart into a million pieces when he slept with that girl after battle of the bands, but who did I turn to when I needed comfort? Not George Tucker. Not LaVon. Not AB. Wade. But I can't stop myself from using my head, not even when it comes to relationships, and I panicked. I thought I was making a mistake by trusting him again. So, I ran. And he found me in that diner, and I absolutely froze. When he said he loved me, I knew he meant it, but I couldn't bring myself to bare my soul like that. Which is why I called him from John's Pizzeria after a little liquid courage."

She checked to see that Jonah was still listening, and when she was satisfied that he was she finished, "Wade left his phone at the Rammer Jammer. The 'she' that answered was the new waitress Joellen. LaVon confirmed for me that nothing is happening between she and Wade. And I believe him. And I meant what I said to you that night: I need to find a way to tell Wade how I feel. I have spent almost three months here in the greatest city on Earth, and all I can think about any time I have a free second is a bar owner in Bluebell, Alabama. _MY _ bar owner. I have to go back. I have to figure it out. I don't belong here anymore. I'm a damn good doctor, and I should belong here, but I don't anymore. I guess you can't always go home. Or maybe home just changes."

Zoe stared off in to the distance at the pond. Jonah sat up and exhaled long and slow. He studied the outline of Zoe's face in the moonlight. God, she was beautiful. Jonah tried to memorize every line of her face, the smoothness of her skin, and the curl of her hair. The truth was, he didn't know what to say. He wanted her to feel conviction like that for him, but she never would-that much was clear. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend she was Lemon, but that didn't work either. After what felt like an eternity, he said the last thing he expected himself to say: "Wade Kinsella is a good guy. And a damn lucky one, too."

Zoe turned and smiled at him, a genuine smile. She got up, brushed off her legs, took a long look at him, and whispered, "Goodbye, Jonah. Make Manhattan your home and live out your dreams." And like a dream, she was gone before he could process it all. Jonah let just one tear roll down his cheek before he got up and jogged home.


End file.
